Love One Roof
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Sakura kabur dari rumah gara-gara bibinya memperlakukannya mirip pembantu. Sakura kecelakaan. Sasuke datang menolong. Sakura berniat membalas budi atas kebaikan Sasuke. Entah permintaan apa dari Sasuke hingga Sakura tinggal satu atap dengannya. RRnC .
1. Chapter 1

**Love One Roof **

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

_**Pair : SasuSaku**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : AU, Typos, Ide pasaran.**_

_**Summary: Sakura kabur dari rumah gara" bibinya memperlakukannya mirip pembantu. Sakura kecelakaan. Sasuke datang menolong. Sakura berniat membalas budi atas kebaikan Sasuke. Entah permintaan apa dari Sasuke hingga Sakura tinggal satu atap dengannya.**_

.

.

"Aaakh!"  
Jerit kesakitan berasal dari arah dapur.  
Gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu duduk bersimpuh di lantai kramik coklat.

"Sudah kubilang ... jangan pakai gula! Dasar bodoh!" bentak wanita bermata_ tosca_ seraya menjambak rambut _pink_ gadis itu.

"Maaf, Bi. Aku lupa," ujar gadis itu memeluk kaki wanita itu.

"Kau sengaja, kan, agar aku kena Diabetes. Mengaku saja!"

"Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat Bibi pernah bilang begitu," timpalnya sambil terisak.

"Kau harus bersihkan seluruh lantai di rumah ini. Sapu dan pel sampai bersih. Kalau belum bersih, kau tidak boleh tidur malam ini!" perintahnya.

"Tapi, kemarin sudah kupel. Kenapa harus dipel lagi," sela gadis itu.

"Jangan membantah. Cepat kerjakan!"

"Baik. Akan aku kerjakan."

"Bagus." Wanita itu tersenyum puas.

_'Bibi jahat. Kena akibatnya baru tahu rasa,_' batinnya.

Ia segera mematuhi perintah dari bibinya yang galak dan suka nyiksa. Rasanya ingin mati saja daripada hidup seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah ventilasi ke dalam kamar bernuansa _pink_. Di tempat tidur tampak gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu tengah tertidur pulas. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

_Brakk_

Pintu bercat _pink_ dibuka paksa oleh wanita berambut merah panjang sampai betis berbentuk pohon cemara (?) dan bertubuh seksi. Namanya Mei Terumi sang bibi dari pihak ayah.

"Bangun, dasar pemalas!" bentaknya sambil menarik Sakura yang masih terlelap. Seakan suara melebihi toa itu tak mengganggu tidurnya.  
_Brukk_  
"Aaw!" Ia baru terbangun saat dirinya jatuh di lantai.

"Cepat kau buat sarapan untukku!" seru Mei dengan wajah garang,"Aku lapar."  
"B-Baik." Sakura langsung beranjak ke dapur.

_'Bisa santai-santai,_' batinnya._ 'Enak juga nyuruh keponakanku yang tersayang, ah ralat, keponakanku yang malang.'_  
_._

*

.

.

"Hiks... kenapa harus seperti ini.

Tak kusangka Bibi sangat jahat dan memperlakukanku mirip pembantu. Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin kabur saja dari sini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" gumam Sakura sambil menangis di depan lemari es.  
Mata _emerald _miliknya sembab melihat pintu belakang sedikit terbuka.

'Ini kesempatan untukku kabur dari rumah ini. Selamat tinggal Bibi,' batinnya seraya menyeka air mata.

_oOo_  
"Sakura, mana sarapannya!" seru Mei berjalan menuju meja makan.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban dari arah dapur.  
"Awas, akan kupukul kau..." Mei mengambil sapu di sudut ruang makan.

_Deg_  
"Sakura, kau di mana? Eh?" Ia tertegun melihat pintu belakang terbuka lebar.  
"Arggh! Dasar keponakan sialan!" geram Mei mematahkan ganggang sapu.

.

.  
"Hh... hh... hh..." deru napas Sakura yang tak beraturan.  
Kini dia ada di pertigaan jalan raya.  
_'Ah, aku tidak bawa uang sepeser pun,' _batin Sakura kebingungan.  
Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya pagi hari ini. Membuat gadis itu sedih karena tak punya uang untuk naik kendaraan dan menjauh dari kota ini.  
"Adik, awas di depan a-"  
_TIIIIN_

_BRAK_

_DUK_

_BRUKK_  
"Aaakh!" ringis Sakura terpental dan berguling-guling di trotoar jalan.  
"Woi! Jangan kaburrr!" teriak pejalan kaki yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian pada pemilik mobil yang menabrak gadis itu melarikan diri.  
Orang-orang mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" seru pria gemuk.  
"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut raven muncul di kerumunan.

"Tabrak lari."  
"Kalau begitu cepat angkat tubuh gadis itu ke mobil saya!"  
"Eh?"  
"Cepat. Apa Anda ingin gadis ini mati di sini!"

"Baik, cepat angkat dia!"

Aku mau dibawa ke mana? Sekujur tubuhku sakit dan juga lemas karena tidak sarapan.

BRUMM

Mobil berwarna silver melesat cepat menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.  
"Pemuda itu baik ya," ujar pria gemuk pada pria jangkung.  
"Ya. Hei, bukankah pemuda itu adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku?"  
"Hah?" Pria gemuk terheran.  
"Kau ini..."

Maaf, Shikaku. Aku lupa," ucap pria gemuk berambut merah panjang.

"Tak apa, Chouza." Pria berambut hitam mirip nanas.

*  
_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seorang gadis di sekolahku yang berambut _pink _seperti gadis ini,_' batin pemuda berambut _raven_ melirik kaca spion tengah sambil menyetir, '_Tapi karena menunduk saat di kantin jadi tidak terlihat wajahnya...'_

_'Hn, entahlah. Gadis ini yang ada disekolah atau bukan. Kalau ya, aku bisa tahu nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Membuatku penasaran saja,'_ batinnya sambil menaikkan kecepatan laju mobil membawa gadis pink, Sakura yang pingsan ke rumah sakit.  
.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ tengah duduk di bangku tunggu di depan kamar inap Rumah Sakit Konoha. Seorang dokter pria diikat satu berwarna perak panjang memakai kacamata bulat keluar dari kamar inap di mana pemuda tampan itu duduk.

"Sasuke, kondisi gadis itu baik-baik saja. Hanya luka ringan di dahi, lengan kanan, dan kedua lututnya," terang Kabuto.

"Syukurlah. Jadi aku boleh menemuinya sekarang," sahut Sasuke, nama pemuda itu.

"Ya... sebentar lagi gadis itu siuman."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke meninggalkan Dokter Kabuto lalu memasuki kamar inap gadis berambut pink sebahu,korban tabrak lari.

Yaitu Sakura yang tengah melamun dijalanan karena tidak punya uang untuk naik trasportasi umum setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah. Penyebabnya adalah Bibinya yang bernama Mei Terumi yang memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Padahal di depan

Orang tua Sakura, ia sangat menyayangi dan baik pada Sakura. Di belakangnya ia suruh ini itu dan main pukul.

"Nghh ..." Sakura membuka secara perlahan kedua matanya. Pertama kaliia lihat adalah putih.  
'Apa aku sudah mati?' batinya bingung.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"  
Sakura tertegun saat mendengar suara baritone menanyakan keadaannya.  
"Aku ada di sini."  
"Eh?"

Sakura terhenyak begitu melihat pemuda di samping kanannya.  
"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Hn. Jadi siapa namamu? Di mana kau tinggal?"

"Haruno Sakura. Komplek perumahan, jalan Taka no.28 Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Apa? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku tak mau cerita. Hanya saja..." ucap Sakura menunduk kepala seraya menggigit bibirbawahnya.

"Ceritalah," sahut Sasuke, "Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahu orang lain."  
Sakura menatap mata Sasuke demi mencari kebohongan. Apakah pemuda ini mudah dipercaya atau tidak. Namun nihil.  
"Baiklah. Jadi begini..."

.

.

Cairan bening menupuk di pelupuk _emerald_-nya, namun ditahan agar tak jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Setelah gadis berambut _pink _itu bercerita, Sasuke hanya diam.  
_'Lebih baik kutanyakan lain kali saja. Apakah benar Sakura bersekolah yang sama denganku?'_

Suasana berubah hening di dalam ruang inap tempat Sakura di rawat.  
_'Jangan keluar dulu __air mata! Aku malu kalau Sasuke menganggapku cengeng!_' jerit Sakura dalam hati.  
Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini menunduk kepala.  
_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa suasananya secanggung ini,_' Sasuke bingungsaat ini. _'Apa harus menghiburnya?' _

Sasuke menatap iba pada gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

Hening

Puk

Mata Sakura melebar saat merasakan tangan besar berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan.  
"Sasuke."  
"Hn?"

"Kau menghiburku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar.  
Sasuke hanya mengangguk.  
_'Aku harus membalas kebaikannya,'_ batin Sakura.

"Jadi apa kau akan pulang ke rumah? Atau sebaliknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang kini mengusap rambut Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Percuma aku kembali kalau masih ada Bibi Mei di rumahku. Walaupun orang tuaku pulang, Bibi pandai berakting," ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.  
"Lalu?"  
"Entah, aku lupa tak bawa uang saat kabur."  
"Tch, gadis aneh."

Sakura mendelik."Apa kau bilang!"  
Sasuke cuek bebek.  
"Huh. Eh, aku mau membalas budi atas pertolonganmu."  
"Dengan apa?"

"Apasaja, deh. Tapi jangan uang ya," tawar Sakura.  
"Hn. Aku mau ...," Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.  
"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc_

Author Note:

Akhirnya bisa publish juga, Mind to Review, concrit minna!

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love One Roof **

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

_**Pair : SasuSaku**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : AU, Typos, Ide pasaran.**_

_**Summary: Sakura kabur dari rumah gara-gara bibinya memperlakukannya mirip pembantu. Sakura kecelakaan. Sasuke datang menolong. Sakura berniat membalas budi atas kebaikan Sasuke. Entah permintaan apa dari Sasuke hingga Sakura tinggal satu atap dengannya.**_

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar inap tempatnya dirawat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke terduduk di sofa hitam.

"Tentu. Aku kan tak bawaapa-apa. Hanya baju dan celana yang melekat di tubuhku," jawab Sakura.

"Hn, ayo," ajak Sasuke.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dikoridor rumah sakit yang saat ini cukup sepi, tak ada yang membuka percakapan di antara insan berbeda _gender_ itu.  
'Uh, kenapa suasananya seperti ini. Pagi hari seperti tengah malam saja. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke tipe orang yang irit bicara. Kalau bicara atau bertanya hanya seperlunya saja,' batin Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan.  
"Aww!" ringis Sakura memegangi lutut kirinya yang terbalut kain kasa.  
"Ada apa?" Sasuke reflek menoleh.

Sakura bersandar di tembok disebelah kirinya.

"Nyeri sekali begitu berjalan," timpalnya.

"Apa boleh buat."

"Ap-Kyaa!"

Ternyata ia digendong Sasuke _bridal style._  
"Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Sasuke terheran.

"Kau membuatku kaget," gerutunya.

"Oh. Kukira apa."  
"Hah? Maksudmu?" Sakura terhenyak dalam posisi memeluk leher Sasuke.  
"Seperti tidak pernah digendong," ujar Sasuke datar.  
Mendengar itu Sakura _blushing._

"Memang baru pertama kali digendong seperti ini, selain dipunggung."

"Siapa? Pacar?"

"Ayah dan Ibu," jeda Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "... aku belum pacaran."

"Hn?" Sasuke tertegun.

"Sudah sampai di pintu depan rumah sakit. Jadi turunkan aku," ujar Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan .  
"Ah, begitu ya."

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, cepat turunkan aku!"  
"Nanti di parkiran."  
"Kubilang turunkan aku se-"  
"Diam atau kucium."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di area parkir mobil. Sasuke segera menurunkan Sakura.  
Ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?" ujar Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura sama tajamnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Sakura melihat ke arah lain.

"Tch, aneh. Cepat masuk danpasang sabuk pengaman," timpal Sasuke seraya menutup pintu yang tadinya terkunci.  
"Ya."

.

"Hei, ini mansionmu?" ujar Sakura begitu turun dari mobil dan berdiri di depan mansion bergaya minimalis.  
"Hn. Kenapa?" sahut Sasuke setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi samping kanan.  
"Besar juga. Jadi kau benar tinggal sendirian?"  
"Ya."

Ia berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang kini membuka pintu sebelumnya terkunci.

"Aih, berantakan sekali," komentar Sakura saat melihat keadaan dalam mansion Sasuke.  
"Lakukan kewajibanmu," timpal Sasuke santai.  
"Hah? Sekarang?!"  
"Tentu saja."

"Tapi..."

"Itu tugasmu," ucap pemuda itu menaiki tangga bercat putih gading. "Setelah itu terserah mau melakukan apa."

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kamarku dimana?" Sakura berseru.  
"Ujung kanan," sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh masih menaiki anak tangga.

Sakura segera melakukan tugasnyasebagai pembantu. Ia lalu teringat permintaan Sasuke.  
_._

_Flash Back On  
"Apa itu?" Sakura tampak penasaran.  
"Pembantu."  
"Oh. Ku-APA!?" Sakura membelalakan mata kaget.  
"Sst. Jangan berisik," ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh telunjuk dibibir sendiri.  
"Kau gila. Aku tidak ma-hmmp!"  
Sasuke segera membekap mulut Sakura yang hendak protes tak terima atas permintaannya.  
"Dengar, aku tidak akan seperti Bibimu. Mengerti?"  
"Iya."_

_Flash Back Off_

_._

_'Tak apalah. Ini tak sama sepertiBibi Mei yang suka seenaknya tanpa memberiku kebebasan dan waktu istirahat,' _batin Sakura seraya mengambil tong sampah di dapur.

Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia melangkah menuju jendela yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna dark blue.

"Uh, silaunya," keluhnyamenutup mata _onyx_-nya saat sinar matahari serasa menusuk matanya walau terhalang kaca jendela.

Pagi ini sekitar pukul 06.20 bersinar cerah, menyinari bumi dan membagikan sinar hangat bagimakhluk hidup.

Sasuke bebalik badan setelah membuka tirai jendela, kemudian melangkah menuju ke tempat tidur yang juga berwarna serupa.

Sasuke POV

Bruk

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.  
'_Sedikit kangen sama kasur sendiri, tadi malam menginap di rumah__ sakit. Hn, tak kusangka ternyata kehidupan Sakura semiris itu,'_ batinku menatap langit-langit kamar. _'Aku tak akan menyakiti batin atau pun fisiknya. Hah~ aku ingin tidur sejenak._'

Normal POV

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga," Sakura menghela napas lega. "Hoaah~ ngantuk sekali."  
Ia duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, mungkin bisa disebut ruang menonton Tv. Perlahan kedua matanya tertutup, Sakura pun tertidur di sofa.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...  
"Nggh," lenguh Sasuke seraya membuka matanya.  
"Hn. Aku tidur berapa jam, ya?" gumamnya melirik jam di meja kecil di samping kiri tempat tidur.  
"Eh, dua jam. Pantas rasanya sepanas ini," ujar Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.24 a.m.  
"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura sedang apa saat ini?" Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kamar.  
###

Sasuke kini berada di ruang makan,namun Sakura tak berada di sini.  
"Hn. Di mana dia?" gumamnya melangkah ke arah ruang tengah.  
"Saku, kau ada..."  
ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika menemukan Sakura tertidur di sofa panjang dengan posisi miring.

_'Tidur ternyata. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan,_' Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis itu. _'Ah, rumah ini sudah rapi dan bersih.'_

Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Harumdan enak dipandang. Lantai yang ia pijak pun mengkilap.  
Sasuke berjalan ke Sakura.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakurayang tertidur pulas di sofa. _Onyx _Sasuke menatap paras cantik gadis musim semi ini. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pipi tirus Sakura yang begitu halus. Merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi lebarnya. Sasuke memajukan kepala ke arah Sakura. Menutup kedua mata_ onyx _tersebut_._

_Cup_

Rupanya ia mencium lembut dahi Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang tertidur begitu nyenyaknya.

_'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?'_

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka mata.  
_'Apa tadi? Mimpikah? Sasuke mencium keningku_?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.  
1 detik

2 detik

.  
.

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Sakura kemudian dengan wajah memerah total.  
Sasuke berdiri di dekat tangga sambil menutup kedua telinga.

_'Bisa-bisa aku kena tuli mendadak. Benar-benar gadis yang berisik tapi menarik. Tch, apa yang kupikirkan,' _batin Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa _dark blue._

"Uh... kenapa aku berteriak. Memalukan." Sakura menutupi wajah dengan bantal sofa.

Sakura beranjak bangun dari sofa di ruang Tv berjalan ke arah tangga untuk melihat kamar barunya.  
.

.

.

.

.  
"Cukup luas juga," ujarnya seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur bercover putih polos. Ternyata semua prabotan berwarna putih juga dindingnya.

_BRUK_

Sakura merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke baik ya." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Seandainya Bibi Mei juga begitu," ucapnya lirih dan senyumannya pudar. Ia kemudian meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author Note : HUEEE, ini udah update ch 2. Gomen chapter kali ini pendek. Saya butuh revie, kritik n saran please.

Terimakasih yang udah review di chapter 1.


End file.
